dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Koolich Cavern
Koolich Dungeon is a dungeon whose entrance is at -17, 8. Koolich Key is required to enter. Rewards for completion are one piece of the Koolich Gear (the full gear of which could be exchanged for Kaliptus Dofus) and the spell Mount Taming (exchanged with an NPC at the end of the dungeon for 50 Kaliptus Leafs and 50 Kaliptus Flowers. Access * -17 8 (start here) * -17 9 * -18 9 * -18 10 * -18 11 * -19 11 * -19 12 * -19 11 * -18 11 * -17 11 * -17 10 * -16 10 * -16 11 * -16 11 (1st cave) * -16 12 * -16 11 * -17 12 * -17 12 (exit from 1st cave) * -16 12 * -15 12 * -15 11 * -16 11 * -16 10 * -15 10 * -15 10 (2nd cave) * -15 9 * -15 10 * -15 10 (exit from 2nd cave) * -14 10 * -14 9 * -14 8 * -13 8 * -13 9 * -12 9 * -12 10 * -13 10 * -13 11 (key place) * -14 11 * -14 10 * -15 10 (Holes that lead back to the second cave) * -15 9 (Holes) * -16 9 * -16 8 * -17 8 Dungeon levels Dungeon contains 6 main rooms and 5 optional rooms with gobbals. Monster mobs are random everytime you enter. Room 1 (RANDOM Dok Alakos and Immature Koalaks) * 4 Immature Koalak (46, 46, 44, 40) (we had 2 Dok Alako (40,44) and 2 Immature Koalak (40) ) (we have 2 Dok Alakos (40) and 3 Immature Koalak(48, 42 and 40) ) Room 2 (RANDOM Dok Alakos and Immature Koalaks with 1 Koalak (coco, indigo, pippin or morello)) * 1 Coco Koalak (68) * 3 Dok Alako (44, 42, 40) * 1 Immature Koalak (42) (We had 1 Dok Alako (42), 4 Immature Koalaks (3 42s, 1 lvl 44) )) Room 3 * 3 Dok Alako (48, 48, 44) * 1 Morello Cherry Koalak (68) * 3 Brown Warko (79, 74, 74) After the 3rd room, you will come to a few rooms with Cave Gobballs and Gobkools. You need to pass through a number of such rooms, making your way down and to the right in order to get to room 4. when i went to kooloich dungeon on this room there were 4 brown warkos 4 dok alako and 1 blue indigo kolak Room 4 * 1 Mama Koalak (98) * 2 Brown Warko (84, 79) * 1 Pippin Koalak (60) * 2 Dok Alako (48, 40) we got: * 4 Mama Koalak (98, 94, 90, 90) * 1 Brown Warko (73) * 1 Dok Alako (42) * 1 Indigo Koalak (62) * 1 Coco Koalak (62) Room 5 Random Room 6 * 1 Koolich (100-120) * 7 Cave Gobball (48, 46, 46, 44, 44, 42, 40) Do not stand right in front of Koolich at the begining; otherwise, it will cast Attraction and turns you into a Gobkool with AP drained. Strategy Highly recommended full team of 8 player 100+ lvl. In team may be 2 Eni and at least one Xelor. Below are some examples of parties: *2 Cras, 1 Eni, 1 Sac, 1 Sadi, 1 Sram, and 2 Enus. *1 Eni (116), 1 Sadida (112), and 1 Eca (106) *2 Cras (115, 113), 1 Sadida (131), 2 Xelors (120, 104), 1 Osa (104) *1 Cra (102), 2 Xelors (102, 80+), 1 Sram (89), 1 Eca (77), 2 Eni (77,76), 1 Feca (70+) *1cra 128lb, 1 sadida 130lv, 1 eni 70lb Please note that killing the cave gobballs in the last room asap makes the fight very easy, Reward Upon completion, you receive one piece of the Koolich Gear that you chose. You may also exchange 50 Kaliptus Leafs and 50 Kaliptus Flowers for the spell Mount Taming, which allows you to capture Wild Dragoturkeys for breeding. Category:Dungeon